


Fate's toys no longer

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter and Co make their own side, Harry Potter and Co say F the dark side, Harry Potter and Co say F the light side, Harry Potter and Co write a news paper, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, The well informed side, Time Travel Fix-It, Voldemort Bashing, WE ARE THE NEWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Harry was ready to die. She walked into the forest expecting to die. Well, she walked into the forest expecting to STAY dead she means because apparently that's something she has to clarify.What she wasn't expecting was to get a second chance for herself and a few others but they have it.With a new life and a new plan can they end the second war before it even starts or will Fate win once again.One things for sure, no matter what happens you'll hear all about it in the 'Hogwarts Hour'. Made by the students, for the students.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 33
Kudos: 156
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.

Harry has had enough.

Enough of running. Enough of fighting. Enough of being the one who had to be perfect all the fucking time. 

It should be obvious how done she was with everything because she walked into a clearing under no magical influence and let the dark lord shoot an Avada Kedavra into her face! But Dumbledore disagrees, go figure. She's dead! She did the thing! Let someone else do the rest, let Neville do the rest. He knows that Nagini needs to die and he's the other child of prophecy.

... Fuck, OK fine! Harry sighs in her head and lets him talk, the more he does the more she realizes that she needs to go back which sucks. So much. She watches him leave then watches some more, when she's finally sure that he's not coming back she turns around to go back then jumps a foot into the air in fright.

"How dull Potter, I expected your survival instincts to be better. It would seem that I expected to much." Snape drowns from where he is leaning on the side of a train, she huffs and crosses her arms. He rolls his eyes but there is a hint of fondness there.

"I get it! I'm going back. You don't need to twist my leg as well."

"How far?"   
She blinks at him. "...What?" 

He pushes himself off of the train and she finally notices that he looks younger, barely in his early twenties. "Don't be such a dunderhead Potter. You're the Master of Death! The only reason you're here is because you wanted to be which is typical by the way, all that hard work keeping you alive and the moment I'm gone the let the dark lord shoot you in the face." 

She blinks again. "... but that's just a story!"

"Oh Morgana help me" he says before he reaches out and smacks the back of her head. "Stop being a dunderhead Potter. You have the cloak, the ring and you're the true holder of the wand! They weren't fake so why would this be? Must I do everything?" She rubs the back of her head and glares at him, he glares back.

She's the first to break. "What did you mean 'how far'?" 

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I meant, how far do you want to go back? Seconds after your death? To the graveyard when Diggory died? To your first time on the Hogwarts express? Pick one already Potter."

"The last one!" she says before she can stop herself, it feels right. 

He nods sharply. "Then lets get on the train before the rest of the dunderheads decide to drive off without us"

"...The rest?" she asks as he ushers her onto the train. He doesn't get a chance to answer.

"HARRY!!!!" She is tackled by the Weasley twins who are eleven yet somehow taller than her.

"PUP!!!!" The three of them are tackled by a younger looking Serious, Snape shoves them all back onto the train and slams the door shut.

“I’m surrounded by idiots” an eleven year old Draco grumbles, an eleven year old Neville pats his shoulder in mock sympathy. The eleven year old Cedric and Percy don’t even pretend to have any sympathy while the eleven year old Hermione and Luna smile widely at them all. She feels like she’s going to cry.

The train starts moving, each of the stops has the name of a person attached. The first is Severus followed by Percy, Cedric, Fred and George (They have the same stop). After that she, Hermione, Neville and Draco share a stop, then it's Luna, and after that it's Sirius who has the last stop.

“Alright, enough. We are all being dropped off in different places so we need to figure out a plan” Snape growls, they all settle at this.

“The main plan is to kill Voldemort and not die trying” Cedric says as he leans back in his chair. 

Everyone nods in agreement but then falls silent. It's clear that no one has anything else so she launches into a description of everything she knows, everything. She has to stop several times to explain or calm people down. It ends in silence once more and she sits awkwardly. After a few moments their compartment explodes into noise as everyone throws in their ideas, they're going to be here a while.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of arguing it ends up being Neville who comes up with the winning idea.

"Why don't we just make a bloody newspaper!" His shout silences them all as they turn the idea over in their heads.

"...It would solve the issue with everyone's lack of knowledge." Hermione mutters as she taps the quill she summoned on her lips.

"We could each take a section or two so that no one would have to much to do." Percy adds.

"And it would give us something to do since we've already been through the classes." Draco muses.

"Wicked! Harry's got to write the main story though!" Fred cries out just as George says.

"No way anyone's going to read it unless Harry's on the front page!" They both fist bump over Harry's head making her sigh fondly.

"Our articles must expand on hers then." Luna says dreamily.

"What do you mean?" Asks Cedric.

"If Harry writes about dementors then whoever does charms must talk about expecto patronum and so forth." Severus says, getting a nod from Luna. "This will have to be a student project to stop Dumbledore from being able to interferer." He adds as the train starts to slow to a stop.

***Stop for Severus Snape! I repeat, stop for Severus Snape!***

A crackling voice announces through their train car, Severus stands and brushes himself off. "I expect each of you to come and update me on the progress of your plan on your first day." He says before he departs. As he steps past the threshold they all see an empty potions classroom before the train doors snap shut.

"... Well, you guys better get your plan sorted before Percy gets off. I'm going to take a nap." Sirius adds as he stretches across the train bench and closes his eyes.

"Wow." Draco says completely unimpressed.

By the time Percy, Cedric, Fred and George have gotten off (Each time they stepped of the train it was into another empty train compartment) they had a solid plan. Each of them would take two sections of the news paper to write, these sections could be stand alone or could be extensions of the main article depending on what the main article was. By the time the train was slowing towards Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville's stop they even had the first news paper done. Sirius and Luna hugged them all before they stepped into September 1st, 1991.

They have been in the Hogwarts express train carriage for all of 10 seconds before Percy, Cedric, Fred and George are bursting in with happy smiles. The first thing that Harry notices is that Percy in now in Ravenclaw and the twins are in Slytherin.

"Harry!" The twins cry out as they pull her into a hug, it's jarring because they are even taller then they were half an hour ago (to her, she knows that it's been two years for them).

"Fred! George!" She cries back, might as well go for it.

"I think I'm going to be sick, can we just get to doing touch up on the newspaper? I want us to be on schedule." Draco huffs, the twins stick their tongues out at him but they do pull her into the seats so she'll count it as a win.

On Sunday the 8th of September, 1991, the first issue of 'Hogwarts Hour' is delivered to the homes of all current residence of Hogwarts (Both Magical and Muggle). It is also dropped in front of students and teachers alike. 

* * *

_Page 1_

** Hogwarts Hour **

**Welcome to the Hogwarts Hour.**

Dear Students/Parents/Carers/Teachers, I'm sure you're wondering what is going on and why you are looking at this. Well, myself and a few friends I made on the train decided that we wanted to keep our families up to date with what was happening with us while we were away. After thinking about it we decided that we should give everyone else's families the same chance. 

So here we are printing our first issue. And what an exiting first issue it's going to be, from school wide death threats to dorm room descriptions. _On that note students will notice that all copies of the paper they touch will only display information about their house to avoid breaches in privacy._

First, let me introduce myself and my co-writers. My name is Harry Potter, first year Slytherin, and I will your go to for the main news of the week and for the _'Defense spell highlight.'_ article. 

For a more in depth look at whatever the main story is you need look no further that Hermione Granger, first year Ravenclaw, our writer for _'Let's dive deeper.'_ article as well as our weekly _'Muggle equivalents to spells or potions'_ article. 

Should you want to know about Potions then stop by _'My potion of the week.'_ written by Draco Malfoy, first year Gryffindor, who also writes _'Wizarding traditions you might not know exist.'_

If Herbology is more your speed then may I suggest _'Plants you should know.'_ by Neville Longbottom, first year Hufflepuff, he is also the illustrator of the art work on the back of our paper.

Like Quidditch? Head on down to Cedric Diggory, forth year Hufflepuff, for _'The latest.'_ though that will only start up when Quidditch training starts up but he also writes _'Cool creatures.'_

And no, we haven't forgotten Transfiguration and Charms.   
For Charms we have Fred Weasley, third year Slytherin and one half of the Weasley twins, the writer of _'Charm me.'_ as well as _'How to rule the world, or a really good business.'_   
For Transfiguration we have George Weasley, third year Slytherin and one half of the Weasley twins, the writer of _'What I am and what I can be.'_ as well as _'Galleons watch.'_

And last but not least we have our oldest writer Percy Weasley, fifth year Ravenclaw, who writes the articles _'Laws you don't know that affect your life.'_ and _'What's the ministry of magic up to?'_

Now that introductions are done lets dive in!

This week saw a lot of firsts for our first years (and a few of the others as well) when, after the sorting the headmaster (Albus Dumbledore, see picture [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/113786328069877163/).) informed students that they would die if they went to a certain part of the third floor. When was this announced may you ask, well right after the sorting of course! Just what an eleven year old in a new place miles away from home wants to hear after eight hours on a train and a nerve wracking sorting process. We are given no context nor any other words of comfort before we are all sent to bed. I'm not sure about you but I was informed that Hogwarts was the safest place in magical Britain, if this is what wizards think is safe then I personally don't want to see what they deem unsafe.

On a more pleasant topic, being sent to bed meant that we got to see our dorm rooms (for the first time if you're a first year like myself) which was magical to say the least.

See picture [Slytherin dorm](https://www.harrypotterhogwartsmystery.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Slytherin04_3Dmodel-2-470x250.png).  
See picture [Ravenclaw dorm](https://www.harrypotterhogwartsmystery.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Ravenclaw_Render01-470x250.png).   
See picture [Gryffindor dorm](https://www.harrypotterhogwartsmystery.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Gryffindor04_3Dmodel-2-470x250.png).  
See picture [Hufflepuff dorm](https://www.harrypotterhogwartsmystery.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Hufflepuff_Render01-470x250.png). 

The rest of the week we first years have been learning our way around the castle and attending our first classes in magic. Most of them are purely theory work right now but soon we will be waving our wands around, I just know it.

That's all I have for this week but I promise to back next week for more exiting, first hand news into life in Hogwarts.

**By H. Potter.**

* * *

_Page 2_

**Let's dive deeper.**

Hello and welcome to our first deep dive. Today, since we don't know much about the deadly nature of our third floor, I'll be leading you down a trip down the beginning of Hogwarts past.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin due to the growing distrust on the part of Muggles for wizards and witches (muggles at this time knew of the magical world adjacent to their own). Ravenclaw is said to have dreamed of a warty hog leading her to a particular cliff overlooking a loch, thereby indicating where the school was to be built though not much has been noted to prove or disprove this. 

A smart move on their part because during the 14th century the witch burnings started. While adults who had a good hold on their magic like Wendelin the Weird who was burned at the stake 47 times in various disguises (using a Flame-Freezing Charm to protect herself from the fire) where safe others like unlucky muggles or magical children weren't so lucky. Many magical children were lost during this time which lead Salazar Slytherin to propose that they take in magical children of all ages to keep them safe.

Not much other than the fact that Godric Gryffindor sided with Salazar Slytherin is known but I am determined to find out. I'll keep you all updated with my investigation next week.

**By H. Granger**

* * *

_Page 3_

**My potion of the week.**

The potion I would like to talk about this week is the first potion that every one learns in Hogwarts, Cure for Boils. _Being an effective remedy against pustules, hives, boils and many other scrofulous conditions._

It is taught as the first potion for many reasons, one it that it is fairly easy to make with it's simple instructions (which I will be posting at the end of the article). Another reason however is to teach caution, prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them. 

Now you may be wondering why something like this is taught. Well, to put it simply, Potions is a dangerous subject. There are types of potions that explode at the slight misstep, types that admit poisonous gas, even types that don't let you know you've made a mistake until you or someone else has drunk it. Getting a few boils for not reading the board right is a lot better in my opinion and it teaches everyone that this subject is serious. To put your mind at ease though I would like to add that Potions Master (Severus Snape, see picture [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/417708934194666873/)) has several bottles of the Cure for Boils that he himself has made to help just in case a mishap does occur.

Here are the instructions:

Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir.  
Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.  
Add dried nettles.  
Add a dash of Flobberworm Mucus and stir vigourously.  
Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again.  
Add pickled Shrake spines.  
Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.  
Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.  
Remove the potion from the heat  
Add porcupine quills.  
Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.

**By D. Malfoy**

* * *

_Page 4_

**Plants you should know.**

Hello and welcome. This week I wanted to start off with something fun, Devil's Snare!

Devil's Snare is a magical plant with the ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it which is what makes it to great! 

It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch, and resembles the Flitterbloom. This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them. If the victim is able to maintain their presence of mind and relaxes, the Snare will relax its grip on them. 

Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed fire or light based spell such as the Bluebell Flames, Fire-Making Spell, Wand-Lighting Charm or Lumos Solem Spell will effectively drive it away from its victims.

I can't wait for you to see what I have for you guys next week!

**By N. Longbottom**

* * *

_Page 5_

**Charm me.**

Hey you, yeah you. You remember that death corridor from the first page, you curious about it? Well do I have news for you! Today I'll be showing off a nifty little charm called Alohomora, also known as the unlocking charm or (my personal favorite) Thief's Friend.

This delightful charm originates from Africa. The first said to master it was an Ancient African sorcerer who is sadly unnamed currently (don't worry my friends! H. Granger is looking into it as we speak, this hero of trickery will live in history soon!). He taught it to thief Eldon Elsrickle during the latter's trip to the continent in the 17th century. Upon returning to his native Britain, Elsrickle used it to terrorize London (the absolute legend), stealing from homes of Muggles and wizards alike, until Blagdon Blay (the boring sod) invented the Anti-Alohomora Charm.

Before the discovery of Alohomora, the most popular unlocking spell was Portaberto, which splintered the lock from a door but occasionally left a smoking hole where the key should have gone. Before Portaberto, however, the most popular opening spell was Open Sesame, which ripped doors from their hinges and tore them into firewood. Both spells great in their own right, sometimes a man just wants to explode a door or two.

The best part of Alohomora though is that there is no flicking or swishing involved. All you have to do is point and say the magic word.

See you budding troublemakers next week for more fun charms that will bug the crap out of our professes!

**By F. Weasley**

* * *

_Page 6_

**What I am and what I can be.**

Do you want your very own dragon but don't want to break the law like a boring do gooder? Well look no further than the Draconifors Spell (incantation Draconifors, just so you know.) which can be used to transform objects into small dragons! I know right, wicked.

Now I must sadly report that these dragons are only very small transfigured dragons, around the size of an infant, significantly limiting it's potential for attacking and burning but that doesn't mean they aren't fun to have around. And being small means that your family can't say that size is the problem! Just give them the old puppy eyes and hug it a bit, they won't be able to say no. (Unless they are a bunch of boring old sods)

But that's not all my friends! You see, the longer your able to keep your dragon a well, dragon, the more you'll impress our lovely Transfiguration Mistress (Minerva McGonagall, see picture [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/612419249326126561/))

My dragon is called Feorge!

**By G. Weasley**

* * *

_Page 7_

**Cool creatures.**

Hello readers, welcome to one of my sections of this delightful paper. Today I would like to highlight the Goblin race, since many of us have spent the end of the summer running around their walls. This will be a multi part article that will only be interrupted by major events or if I get a request from the Goblins themselves asking me to stop.

Now that I've gotten all the boring stuff out of the way lets start.

Goblins are a highly intelligent race of small magical humanoid beings that coexist with the wizarding world. Goblins are short and fair-skinned, as they spend very little time outside. They have very long fingers and feet, dome-shaped heads and are slightly larger than house-elves. Some have dark, slanted eyes, and some goblins even wear pointed hats.

Their diet consists of meat, roots, and fungi. Goblins converse in a language known as Gobbledegook, and are adept metalsmiths notable for their silverwork; they even mint coins for wizarding currency. Due to their skills with money and finances, they control the wizarding economy to a large extent and run Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Goblins have their type of magic and can do magic without a wand. They are represented by the Goblin Liaison Office of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Goblins are considered to be inferior by many wizards, who foolishly believe that the goblins are comfortable with that arrangement. They are not. At all but they are smart enough to let the idiots believe that.

I'll bring you more next time!

**By C. Diggory**

* * *

_Page 8_

**Defense spell highlight.**

I'm afraid that I must be the one to inform you dear readers that Hogwarts current Defense professer (Quirinus Quirrell, see picture [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/368521181998270309/)) is not that great. It's hard for someone to be taught by a man who's scared of the very subject that they teach.

This means that I will now have to step up, so to speak, and fill in. Buckle up boys and girls, it's time for class. Today, we will be learning about The three stages of the Verdimillious Charm.

The first stage (the weakest of all three) is just the Verdimillious Charm.The Verdimillious Charm had several uses. They could be used offensively in duelling, in which one waved his or her wand in a circular motion overhead whilst slowly saying the incantation, aiming for nothing but thin air, thereby causing an orb of glowing green energy to be thrown from the wand tip, exploding several feet away in a blinding flash of emerald light and illuminating the entire room for a short period of time.

So long as the emerald light from the spell lasted, objects such as platforms or doors that had been hidden by Dark magic would be revealed, so that they were temporarily visible and tangible again, until the spell's effects ended.

The second stage (the middle ground) is the Verdimillious Duo Spell. The Verdimillious Duo Spell created green sparks that had multiple uses. One such use was to do damage to an opponent, hence proving very useful in duelling.

These green sparks could also be used reveal objects hidden by Dark magic in a blinding flash of white light, thereby illuminating the entire room for a short time. Unlike its precursor, objects revealed by The Verdimillious Duo Spell remained tangible and visible even after the light faded. Nonetheless, green sparks would still be floating around the enchanted objects for a while after the light disappeared.

The third and final stage is the Verdimillious Tria spell. These sparks could be used offensively in duelling to harm an opponent. As it was stronger than either Verdimillious Uno and Verdimillious Duo, the green sparks would go a further distance than its precursors.

Class has now ended but we'll be back next week!

**By H. Potter**

* * *

_Page 9_

**How to rule the world, or a really good business.**

Do you want to be a big bad business man? Rule the corporate world? Well, sadly it's going to take you a bit of work but I'm here to show you the way to start. You will be up that ladder in no time with my 14 helpful starting tips.

 **1\. Know yourself as an entrepreneur before you start**  
2\. Generating new business ideas  
3\. Researching the validity of your ideas  
4\. Testing your business premise in the real world  
5\. Creating an initial business plan  
6\. Setting up the right legal structure for your business  
7\. Understanding your financial, accounting and tax obligations  
8\. Protecting your business from a legal and disaster perspective (insurance)  
9\. Creating an identity for your business including building a brand  
10\. Get your business essentials sorted including   
11\. Funding options for starting your business including investment, grants, loans and more  
12\. Devising initial marketing and sales strategies  
13\. Building your initial team including recruitment, management and company culture  
14\. Starting your business whilst keeping a full-time job

**Step One. Know yourself as an entrepreneur before you start**

Starting a business is a process that requires an enormous amount of thought and careful examination. First, you need to take a good look at your strengths, weaknesses and skills. This will allow you to start thinking about what you can do and what you cannot do. It is important to start here even if you already have world’s best business idea, because you might not have the skills or personality traits to enable you to make it into a successful business. You want to come up with business ideas where you are naturally best suited to be successful, for example:

a) A person that has a short attention span might not want to consider accountancy related businesses.

b) An person that doesn’t enjoy speaking to new people wouldn’t consider a heavily client facing business.

These are just two general examples, but it gives you an idea of the thought process. The crucial point is to understand yourself and your team, and if you are well suited to any business ideas, areas of business or specific types of business. It allows you to start coming up with ideas and narrowing down what businesses you could start.

**By F. Weasley**

* * *

_Page 10_

**Muggle equivalents to spells or potions**

Today, as it's my first time writing this, I would like to start to with some thing simple. The Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos). For the muggles currently reading this let me give you a quick explanation of the spell. The Wand-Lighting Charm is a charm that illuminated the tip of the caster's wand, allowing the caster to see in the dark. The counter-charm for the spell was the Wand-Extinguishing Charm (Nox), which was used to extinguish the light from the caster's wand.

Now the equivalent I have for this is a flashlight. For wizards who don't know much about the muggle world I'll explain. A flashlight is a portable hand-held electric light. The source of the light often is an incandescent light bulb (lamp). A typical flashlight consists of the light source mounted in a reflector, a transparent cover (sometimes combined with a lens) to protect the light source and reflector, a battery, and a switch. These are supported and protected by a case.

The invention of the dry cell and miniature incandescent electric lamps made the first battery-powered flashlights possible around 1899. Today, flashlights use mostly light-emitting diodes and run on disposable or rechargeable batteries. Some are powered by the user turning a crank, shaking the lamp, or squeezing it. Some have solar panels to recharge the battery.

In addition to the general-purpose hand-held flashlight, many forms have been adapted for special uses. Head or helmet-mounted flashlights designed for miners and campers leave the hands free. Some flashlights can be used underwater or in flammable atmospheres. Flashlights are used as a light source when in a place without electrical outlets, during power outages or when light is needed in a place where a wired lamp is difficult to use, for example, behind or underneath heavy furniture or when servicing appliances.

I'm open too taking requests from anyone on what you'd like to compare next.

**By H. Granger**

* * *

_Page 11_

**Wizarding traditions you might not know exist.**

Entering a new world can be extremely hard, everything is new. From the things you learnt to the holidays you celebrate. It might even be a bit overwhelming making you ignore it just so you don't feel so out of place. But what if I said it was easy? I have decided that I'm sick of hearing about magical men and woman moving back to the muggle world after Hogwarts because they feel so out of place so I'm going to do something about it.

Starting with introductions.

Many of you may not know this but if someone offers to shake your hand and you don't (You could be holding something you don't want to put down or maybe you didn't see the hand all together) it is seen as an insult. It basically means that you think the one offering is so bellow you that you wouldn't touch them. If you have accidentally done this don't worry, since you didn't know it's easy to fix. All you have to do is go up to the person you slighted at the next available point in time and say 

"Hello [Hire (If they are in line for their families lord or ladyship)/Mr or Miss Last Name] I believe I may have slighted you in our last exchange and I would like to fix it. My name is [Your title, Your first name, your last name] and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

If they shake your hand it means that they have forgiven you. If they don't then it's not an insult like the first time around, just that they haven't forgiven you yet. They will later express forgiveness in the form of a reintroduction like they did the first time at a later date.

I hope this has been helpful.

**By D. Malfoy**

* * *

_Page 12_

**Laws you don't know that affect your life**.

For those of you who are entering the wizarding world, have family members entering the wizarding world, or are already part of the wizarding world but are curious. Wizarding laws are something new that you now have to deal with but finding a list of these laws can be difficult due to things like government corruption or media corruption to name a few but that is why I'm here. To give you the information they won't so that you're not being set up to fail.

The first law I feel we should look over is one that affects all of the students of Hogwarts under 17. The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Now, some of you may not even know that this exists because the notice about it is given at the end of the year meaning that many first years may end up with their first infraction should they go home during the holidays and wish to share what they have learnt. Having this on a witches or wizards record can cause problems trying to get jobs in the ministry of magic which I can assure you is what they want.

Here is the exact wording for the law:

The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery is a bylaw of the Ministry of Magic, written in 1875, which bans the use of underage magic outside of school.

The Decree is enforced by the Improper Use of Magic Office in the Ministry of Magic. The restriction is for wizards and witches who are under the age of seventeen, upon which The Trace still operates. Even so, the Ministry does recognise that they may have to use magic in certain situations such as self-defence in a life-threatening situation.

In addition, young children below school age, or children who are not in possession of a wand, are mostly exempt from the rule since they usually have little or no control over the magic they perform. Overall, it appears the Ministry of Magic generally limits enforcement of the decree to situations where underage wizards perform magic in front of Muggles.

Paragraph C of the clause states that it is a crime to knowingly perform magic in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. However, Clause 7 also states that magic can be used in front of Muggles in exceptional circumstances, including situations when the life of the witch or wizard using the spell, or the lives of other witches, wizards and Muggles are threatened.

It seems that a high-authority person may give permission for an underage student to perform magic under circumstances. Also, if an underage student unintentionally performed magic out of emotional stress, the Ministry may consider this to be accidental magic, and not punish said student, as noted that even the best of adult wizards cannot always control their emotions.

The use of objects already enchanted by someone else does not count as a violation.

I hope this has been helpful to you.

**By P. Weasley**

* * *

_Page 13_

**Galleon watch.**

Money. Some people have it, some don't. Here is my list of the top 10 richest people in the magical world provided by the Goblins of the Wizarding Bank.

10\. **Philetus Assumpta (943309 Galleons).** Male. From Java, Indonesia

  
9\. **Carly Methusalem (6482769 Galleons).** Female. From California, United States

  
8\. **Cajetan Odilia (77927457 Galleons).** Male. From Maharashtra, India

  
7\. **Sveta Zaid (97247931 Galleons). Female.** From Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russia

  
6\. **Harry Potter (301999557 Galleons).** Female. From Surrey, England

  
5\. **Lucius Malfoy (321285145 Galleons).** Male From Wiltshire, England

  
4\. **Auguste Caj (376592473 Galleons).** Male. From Brussels, Belgium

  
3\. **Pancras Iacchus (402147344 Galleons).** Male. From Ontario, Canada

  
2\. **Bellatrix Lestrange (421686753 Galleons).** Female. From Islington, England

  
1\. **Achille Stefan (674372901 Galleons).** Male. From Campania, Italy.

Next week we will be looking at how some of our top 10s got there.

**By G. Weasley**

* * *

_Page 14_

**What's the ministry of magic up to?**

Welcome to our weekly look at the magical government and what they are doing.

Our first stop is the Ministry's biggest department, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement currently headed by Amelia Bones. ( _A woman who follows the law by the letter and has never taken a bribe. Just the person you want heading the law department_ ). My sources inform me that they are currently investigating a break in at Gringotts alongside the Goblins, I have been asked not to reveal to much about this since it's an open investigation but once it's solved you'll hear all about it.

Next we head over to the Department of Magical Games and Sports headed by Ludo Bagman ( _who our sources say is starting to accumulate a debt with Gringotts._ ) We have the beginning of preparation for the start of the Quidditch season.

In the Department of International Magical Cooperation headed by Barty Crouch senior. ( _Who sadly has recently lost both his wife and son due to illnesses. If we could have a moment of silence to for those lost_ ). He, in brighter news is leading new talks with the french and Bulgarian ministry's. We don't know exactly what these talks are for currently but when we do you'll know too.

The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes headed by my father Arthur Weasley's (A man who is able to deal with a major department that spends hours running around Britain saving muggles with only 10 workers under him.) week has been very exiting from what I hear, from pens that force you to write every moment of your life to music boxes that summon demons. Seven muggle died due to the second because the Minster wouldn't listen when the first warning was sent. I want to say that he'll listen next time but well, you guys know what he's like.

Now, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures headed by Amos Diggory ( _Father of our writer Cedric and the one who gave him his passion for magical creatures._ ) has also had an interesting week trying to get a flock of Thunderbirds back to   
Arizona, United States of America after they were found in the hands in poachers. I was told by sources yesterday that the Thunderbirds have been returned.

The Department of Magical Transportation headed by Madam Edgecombe ( _who specializes in the floo network_ ) has had a quiet week.

And last but not least The Department of Mysteries headed by Opal who has told us that they had a breakthrough though not told us what the breakthrough was in. Never the less we at Hogwarts Hour are happy for them and wish them most success in the future.

I'll keep you updated on what's going on next week.

**By P. Weasley**

* * *

_Page 15_

**Artwork by N. Longbottom**

[ **Hogwarts through the eyes of a first year.** ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/674906694157236316/)


End file.
